


Nightmares can lead to good things

by 5secsofcalming



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Even more cuddles, Even more kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Rimming, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofcalming/pseuds/5secsofcalming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: luke has a nightmare and asks to snuggle michael and then michael gets turned on from luke pressing against his dick.....</p><p>Or, Michael tries to comfort Luke after he has a nightmare, just maybe not in quite such a conventional way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares can lead to good things

It's been 3 years since Luke started crushing on Michael.  
It's been 2 months since he realized he was in love with him.  
It's been a week since he decided he was going to tell him.  
It's also been a week since the nightmares started.

Ever since Luke decided he would tell Michael about his true feelings, he got scared and avoided doing it.

And that's how he found himself waking up every night after having a nightmare in which he tells Michael how he feels, and every time he just laughs in his face and says "shut up Luke". All Luke wanted was to get this off his chest, but that's hard to do when the person you're in love with is your _BEST FRIEND_. This was the first night since the nightmares started though that the boys were sharing rooms, and because the universe _hates_ Luke, he's been plonked in a room with Mikey, the love of his life. _The one person he didn't want to find out about the nightmares_.

Luke lay awake for a while, the only sound filling the room the soft snores coming from Michael's bed. After _finally_ deciding it was safe, Luke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About an hour later, Luke was fast asleep and mid-nightmare. Michael, however, was now awake and listening to the sobs coming from the other bed. He was pretty sure his mum had once told him that you shouldn't wake someone up from a nightmare, and he definitely didn't want to hurt _his Lukey_. Finally the sobs started dying down, until all of a sudden Luke yelled "Michael no! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I love you!", promptly waking himself up.

Michael considered pretending he was asleep, but he knew that 1) Luke probably knew that wasn't true (he slept really lightly), and 2) he wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Luke looked over to Michael's bed hesitantly, eyes widening when he saw Michael looking back at him. So as not to scare the frightened boy, Michael made sure he spoke quietly, asking "Lukey, you wanna cuddle? It's cold and you're always warm and comfortable". It was kind of a lie, he just wanted to protect the blonde from whatever was troubling him.

Unable to ever deny Michael a cuddle, Luke softly padded over to the other bed, climbing in and feeling his arms wrapping around his waist, pulling his back closer to his chest. Luke instantly relaxed. Michael's arms were comforting, and even though he wasn't the most muscly in the band, he was strong and Luke felt protected in his arms. Even if the thing he was scared of was this feeling Michael gave him in times like these.

Michael tucked himself into Luke's body, pressing every inch of their skin together, resting his chin against the back of Luke's shoulder so he could give him comforting kisses every so often.

This would all have been fine, except Luke just wouldn't stop moving. And this is _Luke_ , for God's sake. _Luke_ , the boy Michael has been in love with for longer than he can remember. _Luke_ , who turned Michael on pretty much every day. _Luke_ , the boy that Michael had wanked over for way to long because he was too chicken to say something to him. _Luke_ , who was going to make Michael pop a god damn boner because he just _would not stop wiggling his ass all over Michael's dick_ , with just the right amount of pressure that there was no way Michael would ever manage to stop it.

And Luke was still awake, to make things worse. It was too late for Michael, he spent too much time thinking about how good Luke would look riding his dick, and it was all downhill from there. Luke will, inevitably, feel Michael as he gets confident (or maybe stupid, who knows), and presses his dick more against Luke's ass, ever so lightly thrusting so that he can maybe resolve a bit of tension.

In all honesty, Michael's incredibly grateful for the fact both boys are wearing boxers. He's quite worried that if he carries on like this, thinking about his best friend doing _very inappropriate things_ to him, that he's not going to last and he's going to end up cumming in his pants like a 14 year old boy that's watched his first bit of porn. That would be bad enough, but Michael's pretty sure that Luke wouldn't appreciate Michael cumming all over his pretty little ass, especially without consent.

It doesn't help, however, that Luke is currently letting out tiny little whimpers and moans and Michael's starting to wonder if this is wrong and he needs to stop. He stops moving his hips momentarily to consider this, but soon starts moving again when Luke whines and pushes his ass back particularly hard against Michael's dick.

By now, both boys are overwhelmed with lust and love for the other boy, and Michael gives in to all his feelings, ignores his brain telling him to just go to sleep, and untangles himself from Luke so that he can pin him down and take in his beauty. Luke's eyes fly open, and his pupils are blown so wide that he could easily pass as having lack eyes, there was barely any blue left. A quiet, broken "Is this okay?" slips out of Michael's mouth, and he hopes with all his might that Luke won't deny him, not _now_. He needs his release, and is ridiculously glad when Luke nods, hips bucking up to try and create friction between the two boys.

Soft moans slipped out of both boys' lips as Michael slams Luke's hips back down into the mattress, quickly following suit with his own, pressing his _extremely_ hard erection against Luke's equally hard one, creating the _perfect_ amount of pleasure for the two boys. They carried on grinding against each other for a few more minutes, Michael leaning down and kissing Luke with more passion than he ever thought he could kiss someone with. In a different situation, the clashing of teeth, nibbling of lips and just general bruising of lips would be awkward and uncomfortable, but to Luke and Michael, this was _paradise_.

Frustrated and painfully hard, Michael hooked his fingers over Luke's boxers, pulling them down in one swift motion, quickly kicking off his own and throwing both pairs off somewhere (he had no idea where they were, he'd find them in the morning). Michael had seen Luke's dick enough times before to have a rough idea of what it looked like, but never hard, and definitely never this close. He was mesmerized by the sight, mouth watering slightly at the sight. It was just so _pretty_. The way it slapped against his stomach, big and hard and red and dripping pre-come. He shimmied down Luke's body, grabbing hold of it, pumping twice before wrapping his lips around it, swirling his tongue around it, loving the taste and the feel of it in his mouth.

It wasn't long before Luke was moaning Michael's name bucking his hips up involuntarily, and Michael had so much more planned for tonight to let this all be over now. He slid off Luke's dick with an obscene 'pop', unable to stop a small moan falling out of his mouth as the trail of saliva followed him as he sank down further, licking the underside of the blonde's dick, trailing down his balls and heading towards Luke's beautiful, puckered, little hole.

As it was an awkward angle, Michael instead slid back up, tongue trailing upwards, stopping at Luke's sensitive nipples. "Shit, M-Mikey, so good" Luke moaned, panting heavily at the feeling. He never truly knew how much he wanted this, all Michael's attention on making him feel good, and he was already just _so fucking close_. Their lips connected again, kissing for a few more minutes until Michael (hesitantly) broke away. "On your front, please, baby" he muttered, breath warm against Luke's lips. Luke whimpered at the loss of contact as Michael shifted enough off the bed for Luke to move. Luke quickly flipped over, and Michael braced himself over his body, hands either side of the younger boy's waist. He took in the sight of Luke's glorious body, pausing for maybe a bit too long, but the muscles that moved in Luke's body looked so good that Michael just wanted to kiss it all over. And so, he did. He left open-mouthed, wet kisses all down Luke's back, gradually heading down to face his delicious ass.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Mikeyyy" Luke whined, feeling Michael's warm breath over his hole. "Just fucking do something" he pouted, twisting his head to face him. Michael chuckled "someone's desperate", but leaned down anyway because fuck it, he was just as desperate and hard. He flattened his tongue onto his rim first, circling his tongue a few times until he decided Luke's hole was moist enough. He applied more pressure, dipping his tongue into Luke's tiny hole, pushing through the ring of muscle.

Luke was very quickly a moaning mess after this, and Michael decided that Luke was probably ready, so he pushed three fingers up towards Luke's mouth. "Suck", he demanded, and for a minute Luke just looked at them, confused, before he realized what was happening and quickly and happily wet Michael's fingers, sucking on them as if they were actually Michael's dick (massive turn on for Michael, he hoped that one day he'd have the pleasure of Luke's mouth on his dick).

When Michael decided that his fingers were sufficiently wet, he trailed them down, slowly inserting his pointer finger alongside his tongue. When Luke clenched around it in pain, he leant up to smash their lips together, distracting him from the pain. "Relax, baby", he muttered, letting Luke get used to the feeling, wiggling it around a little to loosen him up. Luke soon relaxed, and was very quickly moaning "moremoremoremore". Michael smiled, slipping another finger into him, scissoring him to make sure that he was loose enough for him. Michael was big, he knew it, and he didn't want to hurt his Lukey because he hadn't prepped him enough. Luke started slowly rolling his hips back, fucking himself on Michael's fingers and tongue. Michael smiled at how desperate Luke was, adding a third and final finger to ensure that he was ready, fucking them in and out and curling them a little so that they brushed against Luke's prostate.

"Fuck, Mikey, so close, please, fuck me", he moaned. Michael reached up and over to grab some lube (it's there for safe keeping _okay?_ ), flipping Luke over so that he could face him. He looked so wrecked, so _fucked out_ already, and Michael couldn't resist as he smashed their lips together, coating his _very hard, very abandoned_ dick with lube, and lining himself up with Luke's hole.

Michael made eye contact with Luke as he pushed himself in inch by inch, watching Luke's face screw up with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Once he finally bottomed out, he leaned down to kiss Luke's face all over, leaving small pecks across all his features - his beautiful blue eyes (the eyelids, of course), his cute little button nose, his rose-tinted cheeks, and finally his soft, plump (although really quite bruised and red) lips, lightly nibbling on his lip-ring as he waited for Luke to adjust. He ran his tongue across Luke's bottom lip, squeezing his ass and slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth as he gasped.

" _Shit_ , Mikey, move, please", Luke moaned.  
"Beg for it, baby, look so pretty when you beg for me."  
"Please, Mikey, want you to split me open with your massive cock. Want to forget everything else apart from you and this moment. Want to be able to feel you for weeks. Want it to hurt when I sit down. I want everything you can give me. Please, Mikey, I want you so bad."  
"That's it, baby. So beautiful for me, all spread out. Wish I could show everyone how good you look right now, all for me", Michael muttered, leaning down and sucking hickeys into Luke's soft skin, taking extra time to play with Luke's nipples, trailing his lips along his collarbones, up his neck and along his jaw. He sucked a particularly dark hickey into Luke's sweet spot below his ear, just as he pulled almost all the way out of Luke before thrusting powerfully back in.

Luke let out a yell of Michael's name, along with a string of profanities. His body rocked and his thighs trembled as Michael rolled his hips into him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in _so hard_ and _so deep_ that Luke thought he may just explode from just _how good_ he felt. Michael couldn't help but grunt at _how fucking tight and wet and warm_ Luke's hole was, even with all of the previous prep.

"Shit, Lukey, it's like you were just made for me", he moaned, head resting in the crook of Luke's neck as he thrusted, placing small kisses on the soft skin. He knew he was close, and he was pretty sure Luke was too, judging by how wrecked he looked. He hooked Luke's legs over his shoulders, and Luke moaned loudly as the change of angle met that Michael could go deeper, thus causing him to hit Luke's prostate every time.

"So close, Mikey, pleeeeaaaaasseeeee" he whined.  
"Think you can cum untouched for me, baby?" Michael purred, "Be a good little boy for me, wanna see you come undone just from my dick in your pretty little ass."

The words went straight to Luke's groin, and he whined as everything about Michael just made him feel so good, mind going blank as he hurtled towards his orgasm, cumming with a loud whine of "Mikeeyyyyyyyyyy".

The clenching of Luke's ass around his dick and the sight of Luke's face screwed up in pleasure as he came all over Michael's and his own stomachs was enough to make Michael cum too. He released deep inside Luke, flopping onto Luke's belly and smearing Luke's come even further across their skin as he fucked lightly into Luke, riding out his orgasm.

"Wanted that for so long Lukey, thank you" Michael muttered once he'd come down from his high, sweetly kissing Luke on the lips, still sprawled across Luke's broad body. The younger boy winced at the pinch as Michael gently and slowly pulled out of him, attempting to get up and find some tissues but he just couldn't find the energy. Eventually, a motivational kiss from Luke gave him the energy to plod to the bathroom and get a cloth to clean them off, wiping himself down first before heading back into the bedroom and doing the same to Luke.

Both boys were extremely worn out, and once Michael had thrown the cloth back into the bathroom, Michael flopped back onto the bed alongside Luke, pulling him to rest on his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively and kissing the top of his head.

"No more nightmares, okay Lukey? I'm here if you have one" Michael muttered to the sleepy boy leaning on him. "I love you so much, baby"  
"I love you too, Mikey. Good night" he smiled up at the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, glad of everything that had happened that evening.

Who says you always have to admit things to the ones you love? Sometimes, they just know.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hey [this is my tumblr](raggedybuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
